


The Perfect Gift

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee is searching for a birthday present for Ryo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Present’.
> 
> This one is more of a ficlet, because ‘triple drabble and a half’ sounds so awkward ;)

Dee wandered aimlessly around the shop, frowning. He’d thought this would be easy but it was turning out way harder than he’d expected.

“Can I help you? You seem a bit lost; what is it you’re looking for?” 

He spun around to see a young and pretty female assistant smiling at him.

“That’s half the problem; I’ve got no idea what I’m looking for. I’m trying to find the perfect gift for my boyfriend, figured I’d know it when I saw it, but nothing is right!”

“Birthday or anniversary? Or are you starting your Christmas shopping early?”

Dee winced at the thought of having to go through all this again in a few short weeks. “Birthday; we’ve known each other for years, but this is his first since we became a couple. I wanted something personal, intimate, romantic but not cheesy and over the top.”

“How about a photo frame? Put in his favourite picture of the two of you together.”

Dee brightened. “That could work!” Then his face fell again. “Not much of a present though, is it? One framed photo.”

“We do have silver frames…” She trailed off as Dee shook his head. 

“Silver tarnishes. He’d be forever polishing it,” he said fondly.

“How about leather? Or we have some very classy ebony frames.”

“Ebony,” Dee decided. “He’s a classy kind of guy. Now I just need to think of something else to go with it.”

The assistant glanced around to check that the manager wasn’t listening, and lowered her voice. “Try the boutique across the road; they just got in some really gorgeous silk robes, I was looking at them this morning. Nothing says classy, intimate, and romantic better than pure silk.” She winked at him and raised her voice. “Is there anything else I can help you with, Sir?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Dee smiled, accepting the bag with his purchase. “Thanks, you’ve been very helpful.”

“My pleasure.”

As Dee left the shop, visions of Ryo lounging on his bed, naked except for a silk robe, filled his head. Oh yes; that would be perfect!

The End


End file.
